warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Convention Aisle
The exact location is unknown, that it is known that it is near the Honjo Masamune. Also known as FAN-1025, Agent Aden Taylor and Azletar the Warehouse Embodiment can often be seen prowling the shelves, keeping the artifacts there calm. The former protects each one dearly, and using or damaging one may incite his wrath. Agent Taylor can often be found here reading a book (recently the Attack on Titan manga) or playing his guitar as he watches over the aisle. *Note from Agent Aden Taylor would like to repeat that the Convention Aisle and the Video Game Corridor are NOT one and the same. The former contains artifacts created by fan-based belief. The latter contains artifacts generated by video games or are the games themselves. *"Fandom Rivalry" Note: Please make sure artifacts that have rival fandoms, such as Harry Potter vs Twilight, are NOT placed next to each-other. There will be blood. Part of Aden's job in the aisle is to keep tabs on fandom relations, and adjust artifacts accordingly. **Terriary Note: May be altering or removing several artifacts and/or origins. Artifacts to be removed: AS's eyepiece, Rufus; Overcoat, Ib roses, Broken Age stuff, Maybe Coles amp, though it is a big game it's pretty obscure by comparison, All "rumoured" artifacts, All internet based artifacts, with the exception of Night Vale because it seems fitting, All TV artifacts except those from Gravfalls, MLP and SU due to their overwhelming fanbases, though could be nerfed slightly, Keep something for Avatar and the Sailmoon stuff for Elsa's fic, ditch almost all of the book-based ones and the fim based ones, but keep the lightsaber prop and leatherface's chainsaw. Game Based These artifacts are from fandoms based on card games and video games, be they console, PC, or handheld. *A.S.'s Eyepiece *Yu-Gi-Oh Artiacts *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device *Halo Master Chief Helmet *Rufus' Overcoat *Sphinx's Gear *Elder Scroll Prop *Jack's Wrench *Cole MacGrath's Amp *Falchion Internet Based These are from fandoms who originate on the internet: Web Comics, Web Animation, etc. *Captain Snow's Gauntlet *Homestuck Artifacts *Eric Bittle's Helmet *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *'Night Vale' Radio Equipment Television Based These artifacts originate from TV show-base fandoms: Live Action, Cartoon, Anime, etc. *Caliban Amulet *Fighting Foodon Meal Ticket *Dipper Pines' Hat *Danny Phantom's Hazmat suit *Fork Handles *[[Issue One of Spockanalia|Issue One of Spockanalia]] *Lilo & Stitch Experiment Pod Container *Lord Zedd's Staff *Michonne's Katana *Rick Grimes' Colt Python *Suitcase from Total Drama *Tyreese's Hammer *Jack's Sword (Samurai Jack) Repels dark forces. Burns the weilder if they are evil. *Elements of Harmony *Siren Pendants *''Steven Universe'' Gemstones - When possessing any of the gemstones, one may summon a weapon if feeling a strong enough emotion related to the gem. *Porygon Statue Book Based Fandoms from book series, comic books, and any movie or series based on those books. *Lantern Corps Rings *Original Thneed *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Alethiometer *Subtle Knife *Amber Spyglass *Kirito's Blackwyrm Coat *Goosebumps Artifacts (Crate) *Robert Langdon’s Mickey Mouse Wristwatch *Spriggan Wings Film based *Atlantean crystal pendant *George Lucas' Original Prop Lightsaber *Leatherface's Chainsaw Fanon Based (These artifacts have their own subsection, as they are not really part of the fanfom they are based on, but still draw power from said fandom. Artifacts based on fanon, fanworks, etc. belong here.) * Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin - draws its power from the MLP fan fiction "Cupcakes", which is the most grimdark story in the fandom. Unsorted These either don't fit on any of the shelves yet or are only here temporarily. *Azletar - Guardian *Per Ankh's Artifact Net: A fishing net used by Per Ankh to fish for potential artifact ideas in any fandom. *Bloodstone duplicate: Belongs to an unknown fandom. Effects unknown (represents the Warehouse Fandom itself as the first artifact shown onscreen. Trivia #The Convention Aisle artifacts depend on the fandom that created them for their power. The stronger a fandom, the more powerful a fandom is. For example, Pokemon has a massive fandom that spans the globe. As a result, the artifacts associated with Pokemon possess a great deal of power, almost god-like. Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy however, has barely any fandom at all yet the fandom is dedicated. Therefore, the Sphinx artifacts still hold a little power, but not much. # Some artifacts are also synced with a fandom's overall emotions, due to the creation process. The more incensed a fandom is over an issue, the more the corresponding artifact(s) will act out in response. Category:Convention Aisle Category:Sections Category:Per Ankh